


Storm

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Week, Bruce Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Fear, Gen, Military, Science, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: Bruce week day 1.Prompt: protect, stormA storm in the streets and a storm in his mind. There was no escape for Bruce Banner.(Drabble)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bruceweek





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce week day 1! Don't know how many of these I will do but I wanted to fight writers block so here we are.

Bruce used to love storms. The flashes of electricity were fascinating to his advanced mind as a child, and he would spend hours just staring out of the window trying to figure out how it worked. (He could have found a book about it surely, but that felt like cheating somehow).  
  
Even when on the run storms were a comfort - they meant people stayed inside and he could actually wander the streets with less of a concern for their lives.  
  
But, as with many things in Bruce's life, General Ross was the one to ruin the storms. Bruce supposed he couldn't blame him too much for this one, it was his own paranoid mind after all which mistook thunder for the barrelling of tanks, and associated the jolts of lightning with the volts Ross skewered him with when captured.  
  
Even with the near-complete soundproofing that the tower offered, Bruce could hear the booming of thunder in his own heartbeat. He knew it was irrational, but from that first flash of lightning he caught through the window, every instinct was screaming at him to get out.  
  
Hulk was banging on the walls of his mind, begging Bruce to let him take over but there were too many lives at risk and too little danger. Tony, Pepper, Clint, Nat, Steve, their lives came before his own. It was his duty to protect them all, and while the Hulk knew them now, Bruce still didn't trust himself.  
  
It was all Bruce could do not to break down; sat here, rocking back and forth in his own little corner of the tower, not daring to make a sound in case his fears were realised and Ross found him despite Tony's promises of protection.  
  
A storm in the streets and a storm in his mind. There was no escape for Bruce Banner.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
